


ecstasy

by stellalucem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Cheating, Creampie, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Forbidden Love, High School, Infidelity, Light Spanking, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Rey is 18, Semi-Public Sex, Step Father Kylo Ren, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Unsafe Sex, degrading names, in love with best friend's dad trope, keep quiet or get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellalucem/pseuds/stellalucem
Summary: Rey has feelings for her best friend, Kaydel Ko Connix's new step father, Kylo Ren. But what if they are reciprocated?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 160





	ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @splashaesthetic and @kyloskittenn on Twitter, who wrote the thread with me that inspired this ❤️

Rey Niima was about to visit Kylo Ren again.

Sometimes, she would catch herself staring from the pool as she swam laps and dove in alongside her best friend, Kaydel, and then she would curse and remind herself who he even was to her.

Kylo was Kaydel Ko Connix’s step-father, but he was like the father that she never quite had to Rey. 

That is what made her feelings for him all the worse, not to mention how he was thirty-nine and she was… eighteen.

Stupid feelings. Stupid hormones.

It had been like this since she was sixteen, sipping her milkshake from behind the counter at the diner where she had worked for a single summer and pointing at the man sitting alone at a counter in the corner, sipping his coffee. It had been a quiet day, with very few customers.

“Who’s that hottie?” she had asked casually, sipping her drink while sorting through her cash register.

“My step dad,” Kaydel had responded with equal casualty, and Rey had positively choked on her drink, face flushing a deep shade of red.

When Kylo had turned from his chair to look at them, it had been absolutely humiliating, and one might even call it horrifying. Traumatic. 

He was the hottest step father that she had _ever_ seen. They were supposed to be old and dorky and make bad jokes. Okay, so maybe Kylo _was_ a great number of those things, but he was also incredibly handsome, in this strange, dad-esque way.

In present time, Kaydel had called Rey up that afternoon, asking if she wanted to come over and watch a movie. 

“My dad will be home, but it’s no big deal, I swear,” she had laughed.

“Sure,” Rey had agreed, praying that her friend couldn’t hear her heart beating like a drum in her chest.

Dad. Dad. _Daddy._

_Mmm._

God, what a delightful fantasy to indulge in, that was, even though it was surely impossible and far-fetched. He was married.

He was married.

He was married.

Walking up to Kaydel’s house, a fresh layer of cherry lipstick coating her lips and confidence in her heart, Rey said it in her head like a mantra.

There was a _ring_ on his finger. _Married,_ stupid, that’s what that means. As in, _out of bounds!_

If only it could just sink in. The idea was too fucking appealing.

The weather was nice outside even though it was only March, so you wore your favourite striped white dress shirt with a black skater skirt that swung around as you strode. Some years, snow still remained on the ground into April, so maybe this year was lucky.

Kaydel was at the door, waving, wearing her normal overalls, torn at the ends and in random places. She dressed like a disaster around home, even though she was practically a fashionista at school. Duality.

Since Rey had less money, she could not exactly afford to dress in the same styles or brands as Kaydel did, so when her friend lended her outfits with a grin, it was something special. The skater skirt was an example.

“I have a movie picked, but I’m not sure where it is yet,” Kaydel whispered as she entered, slipping off her sneakers on the front mat after wiping them down.

Rey nodded with a grin, running over with her friend to the chip bowl on the living room coffee table, socks slipping on hardwood.

They were simple potato chips, covered in a thick layer of grease, but they were delicious in the simplicity. Classic snacks, they called them. 

Nervous, Rey ruffled up her hair to make it look good, chewing quietly, as she heard the sounds of footsteps from the stairs leading up from the basement.

Kylo was wearing a soft, gentle cream-coloured sweater and had a goatee and moustache upon his face. He smiled lightly at them. “Hey, Rey.”

He looked just as handsome as before. The small, silver hairs growing from his roots in places didn’t take away from that. In fact, they only added to his sex appeal, like a silver fox, as they said. 

“Hi,” she squeaked out, blushing as Kaydel ran forward.

“Dad, did you find that movie? The one I talked about?”

He pulled a disappointed face. “No, honey, but I can still look up here. _Grease,_ right?”

Kaydel nodded eagerly, and Kylo turned to Rey, eyeing her before speaking. “Rey, want to come with me, sweetheart?”

Rey jumped up from the armchair, eager as ever, and nodded, skipping up to him, already walking up the stairs to where the bedrooms were.

Kaydel’s house had two bedrooms upstairs and two washrooms. There was her bedroom, also known as “hell,” as it was a complete and utter mess, and then there was the bedroom that her parents slept in.

Her mother was out now, though, probably at some business meeting. That seemed like it was where she had always disappeared off to. No wonder Kaydel liked her step father so much more.

Sock-clad feet slipped on hardwood as Kylo opened up the bedroom door to the bedroom that he shared with his new wife. 

It was neat, with a perfect, gray duvet tossed over the sheets and a matching pillow cover set. The furniture was minimalist and modern, deeply contrasted against the other rooms in the house. It was tranquil and peaceful.

“Nice room,” Rey whispered, wanting to slap herself after. She was such a dork, jeez. What kind of person just said “nice room”? He had _fucked_ Kaydel’s mom in this room. She held in a chuckle, ever the preteen in spirit.

Kylo did not respond, and instead crouched down beside a cabinet and pulled out a wooden basket filled to the brim with movie discs inside of CD packages with tape stuck to them, on which the name was messily scribbled. It looked almost tasteful, but that was probably just because it belonged to him and was in his hands, veiny and large.

“Um, Kylo,” she got out quickly, crouching down beside him and leaning in. “I like your sweater.”

“Do you, sweetheart?” he mumbled absently, lifting up a blank CD case and humming in confusion.

“I want to touch it, D-” she cut herself off, voice lowering to a mere whisper in the silence.

Behind them, the door was locked, allowing them complete privacy.

Kylo’s eyes widened, and he froze.

She scooted further back, ashamed. What the fuck, Rey? What the actual fuck?

“...Rey?” he asked finally, looking at her like she had grown a second head.

“Yeah?” she asked in an equally soft, quiet tone.

“Say that again. Say what you said and say it loud, darling.”

The pet name made her flush, but she forced the words out. “I want to touch it.”

“What after, though? I can swear I heard something.” He was holding in a smirk. It had to be something bad, maybe a slip of the tongue, if she wasn’t repeating it, because she was a very good girl from what he had seen. 

“I never said anything,” she countered, trying to stay calm in the midst of his interrogation-esque manner.

“Liar,” he laughed, now focusing all of his attention on her, leaving the CDs sprawled out on the floor. He jumped onto the bed, sitting on the edge and patting the seat beside him.

Hesitant and almost suspicious in her movements, Rey took the seat beside him, looking at him. She was caught off guard when she felt his hot breath tickling her ear as he whispered.

_“Say it,”_ Kylo demanded in a deep voice, suddenly strict in his tone.

She held in a moan at the brush of his lips against her ear.

“D-Daddy,” she spluttered. “Fine, fine, you can just…” she rambled off into silence, cheeks so red that it was unbelievable that she was still breathing just fine and not passed out upon the carpet.

Kylo let out a soft chuckle. “You’re a bold one, Rey.”

She stayed silent, unsure of what he meant, squirming in just the slightest way.

“A lot of girls have wanted to fuck me, Rey,” he said, outward, with no shame, “but none like you.”  
  


“Oh my _God,_ Kylo-”

“I know what you call me now, in your head.” He raised a finger, pointing at her sternly. “But it’s inappropriate for a girl your age, especially with a man _my_ age.” He swallowed. “A girl doesn’t get fucked unless they act good and are ready for it.”

“But I _am!”_ she found herself whining out, petulant and bratty in her tone, almost huffing.

“Sure you are, kid,” he scoffed, pulling some disks onto his lap.

Now she was angry. Furious, even. All this for _nothing?_

She jumped onto him, and pinned him down onto his back, knocking the discs out of his hands. “Kylo, come _on!”_

“Oh, Rey, you’re in for it!” he growled as she kept him pinned down. He flipped himself over and forced himself over her, stuffing her mouth shut by slapping his hand over it.

She lifted up her legs and wrapped them around his back, smirking despite everything. Her skirt fell down to her hips, exposing her raunchy thong, barely covering any skin. It was lacey and a very pretty shade of pink, though.

It would go well with a tanned bottom.

Lifting part of himself off of her, he twisted her around onto her stomach, eliciting a groan.

Slapping his hand down on her bottom, she shrieked out, but then he tugged down her thong immediately, freeing her cunt to the open air.

Laughing in a strange way, he unlooped his belt and tossed it onto the ground with a clutter, pulling down the zipper of his jeans. 

Looking back over her shoulder, Rey stared with comically wide eyes at the sight of him not even wearing boxers underneath his jeans. Fuck, that was kind of hot, in a weird, animalistic way. _Au naturel._

“Was that for me, Daddy?” she asked coyly. It was like she was suddenly a different person, a more confident girl. 

“Oh, babygirl, don’t get so confident, now,” he whispered dangerously, “although it was.”

Kylo was no longer the fun dad that she had always seen. Now, he was dominant and controlling like she had never seen a man be like before, as she was a virgin. She got all of her sex advice from audio erotica sent from her friend, Rose, who had graduated a year ago and produced it on her own site.

Maybe she was too young for that back then, but there was no way to go back now.

Rey found herself manhandled as Kylo readjusted himself so that he was on his back, looking up at her with a smirk and positioning her upon his erect cock.

She gasped as it hit her thong, and he immediately took his hands to it and ripped the cheap fabric apart, tossing it down on the ground, leaving her with her mouth agape. Strong man ripped off her thong. Oh my _God._

“If you think that you’re so mature, then I think you can take Daddy’s cock, huh? It’s not really a question, baby girl.”

He had unbuttoned all of the buttons of his plaid shirt, a darker shade of black with thin stripes of red and other similar colours. It looked amazing on him, but he looked even amazing with it off, showing off his bare chest.

He placed a gentle hand on the small of Rey’s back, easing her onto the head of his cock.

It was so intimidating. So big.

“Now be a good girl and take Daddy’s cock,” he cooed with finality, sparing no time in pushing into her and moving his hips ruthlessly.

She shrieked out, a mixture of pain and pleasure, and he growled, forcing his hand between her lips.

Rey sucked on his fingers, whining and whimpering lightly between them as he forced the entirety of his length inside of her and she eased down onto it, filling up her tight, virgin pussy.

“D-Daddy,” she stuttered out between thrusts. “Feels so good.”

Kylo was grunting, nails scratching on the back of her tee shirt. “You’re so fucking tight, Reybie.” His hands trailed down to her hip bone, skirt flipped up over her lower back to expose her lower part in its entirety, and he got a tight hold on her waist to keep her in place. “So good around my cock.”

It was like she had reached Heaven at a young age. He had to be an angel. This was too good to be true. This couldn’t be real life.

She was waiting for her alarm clock to go off, ringing loud and crazily, but it never did as Kylo went on, mumbling as she rode it out on his cock.

“Oh my God, Daddy!” Rey gasped, coming to life. “This-this feels so g-go-”

Years of glances in his direction and gentle giggles had let up to this, being his pretty little cockwarmer.

“I know, honey, I know,” he soothed. “You’re such a good little slut for me. Such a good girl.”

“I’m a whore, aren’t I, Daddy? Your whore?”

She was so close. So close. _So fucking close._

Just a bit more friction.

“Yes, baby girl, yes,” he murmured as she orgasmed, shuddering from above him and curling her fingers upon his shoulders, scratching him lightly and running a finger along his chest.

But he wanted a second round. He needed to come, if it was the last thing he did.

“Daddy, I’m tir-”

Kylo just kept going. “Show Daddy how you take my cock, come on, baby.”

He guided her as she sighed, moaning out into the open air within seconds.

Kaydel was downstairs, probably playing a game on her phone. But she was still listening, because she had to be, to make sure they were safe.

“We have to be quiet,” Rey whispered, vocalizing her thoughts.

He hummed in agreement, going on. “I’m gonna cum so deep in your cunt that you’ll feel it in your guts. Gonna have my babies, aren’t you? Get a nice, swelled-up belly and tits full of warm milk. _God,_ I can’t wait. I wonder what our kids are going to think, having a whore for a mother, hmm? But you’re _my_ whore.”

And Rey just mumbled along in agreement from above him, grinding mercilessly against him and attempting to unbutton her top with one hand and failing. The sex was so good. She was a mess, for him and only him. 

But then, Kylo shoved his cock so deep inside of her that she squealed. 

“Scream for me, princess,” he ordered, excited and smirking. “Let everyone know who you are a whore for.”

He came inside of her, and his cum dripped down his cock and onto her thighs in places, but the majority of it was inside of her pussy. 

“I’m gonna keep it inside, Daddy,” she moaned out, managing to leave only one button of her shirt unbuttoned, freeing her breasts to the open air. They were a-cup breasts, but they were perfect to him. His perfect, pretty little baby girl.

This was _supposed_ to have been a regular visit. Rey was supposed to have ordered cheap pizza and pranked the boys at school before watching a movie in the living room and doing all sorts of nonsense. Instead, she was being fucked by her best friend’s father on the bed that he shared with his new wife.

Kaydel knocked on the door and she squealed as Kylo slapped a palm over her mouth, chuckling lightly.

“Is everything okay in there?” Kaydel asked from the other side of the door, pressing her ear against it, and the sound was muffled.

“Yes, sweetheart,” he called in a sing-song tone, still smirking widely at Rey’s horrified expression, frozen upon his cock. “We’re still trying to find _Grease.”_

Really smooth. He was a smooth liar.

“Okay,” she called back, and they heard her footsteps on the stairs.

At the same time, they both let out a sigh of relief, laughing lightly.

“I’ve been dreaming out your tight little pussy for days, sweetheart. You’re so good for me, aren’t you?” Kylo was so proud, lifting her off of his cock so that she was straddling his bare chest, rubbing a mixture of her wetness and his cum all over him. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Rey smiled, playing with his hair, dripping with a married man’s cum from between her folds.


End file.
